Resistive track potentiometers are well known and are used in a multitude of different applications. However, a disadvantage of such potentiometers is that they require mechanical movement of a slider along a track and hence they are susceptible to mechanical wear. Moreover, they are not readily disposed to be driven automatically or from a remote location.